


Dress Down

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Collars, Drabble Collection, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Groping, Inappropriate Erections, Lance (Voltron) in Dresses, M/M, No Sex, Not Wearing Underwear, Petplay, Shopping, but it is undoubtedly horny, not the chapter with Kova tho, wow there's a TAG for that???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: A collection of my favorite old drabbles, themed around a cute outfit challenge from Tumblr.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Haxus/Sendak (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kova & Narti (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Keith/Lance + sexy swimsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from this outfit board:  
>   
> Today's outfit: A1

Keith wasn’t going to survive this.

Another outfit came soaring over the top of the dressing room door. “Well, that looked terrible,” came Lance’s voice, somewhat muffled. “Now, what’s next…”

Keith picked the dress off the floor; it was midnight blue, covered with sequins, and so tight it would have ripped just from Keith pulling it over his hips. Thank god Lance hadn’t deemed it nice enough to show him in person. For some reason he had imagined shopping with Lance would involve browsing through a lot of Goodwill clearance racks, not a full fashion show of expensive, fancy, and downright _obscene_ outfits. And now he was sitting on a bench, trying to suppress his boner while middle-aged women trotted in and out of the rooms alongside them.

The dressing room door creaked open, and Keith looked up. “So?” Lance said. “What do you think?”

The swimsuit clung so tightly to Lance’s skin he might as well have not been wearing it at all - technically a one-piece, there was a round cutout that expose Lance’s taut stomach, ringed with white felt teeth in a parody of a shark’s mouth. The grey fabric was so thin it’d probably go translucent as soon as it got wet. As Lance turned around, Keith saw that the cut of the bottom meant half of Lance’s ass was hanging out; then, because the universe hated him, Lance _bent over._ “I like it, even though it feels kind of tight around the waist when I bend like this. Love it? Hate it?”

“Erk.”

“Keith, that’s not a word.” Lance turned around, propping his hands up imperiously on his hips. He leaned in closer. “You okay, man?”

“Fine!” Keith insisted, snatching up one of Lance’s shopping bags and planting it firmly on his lap, holding it in place. “I’m fine, and - and you look fine, I mean.”

Lance looked mildly disappointed. “Just fine?” He turned in place, admiring the reflection in the dressing room mirror. “Eh, I still like it. I’m gonna get it.”

Keith nodded rapidly, until Lance vanished back into the dressing room with a sigh. He hadn’t realized how bad this could get. He wasn’t just going to die. He was going to have a heart attack, or maybe an aneurysm from all the frustrated lust building up in his brain. Who knew, maybe it was even possible to die from having all the blood in your body rush to the same place at once - 

The suit landed squarely on top of his head, and Keith buried his face in it and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


	2. Sendak/Haxus + petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from this outfit board: 
> 
> Today's outfit: D7

“Where did you find this?” Sendak said incredulously. He held up the two parts of the garment, the black fabric so flimsy it seemed like his claws would sheer through at any moment. The top was a mere band of fabric with a funnily-shaped cutout in the center, attached by strings at the shoulder. The bottom - well, he had seen loincloths that allowed for more coverage.

“A specialty shop in one of the trading posts we passed,” Haxus said, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed. The privacy of their chambers was the only place he would behave with any more relaxation than a parade rest. “What do you think?”

“They look ridiculous,” Sendak said bluntly. The clothes looked so small, they would probably fall apart the moment he tried to put them on. “Do you honestly want me to wear them?”

“It’s not about the way it looks,” Haxus said, stepping forward and picking something else up off the bed. It took a movement for Sendak to realize what Haxus was holding: a velvety black collar, a bronze bell attached to the front. He unhooked the catch. “It’s about whether or not you’re willing to follow orders.”

Sendak paused, hesitating for a few seconds longer. Then he put the clothing down and turned, allowing Haxus to fix the collar in place from behind. The bell chimed softly when Haxus turned him back around.

“Good pet,” Haxus said with a smirk. “Now can you dress yourself, or do you need your master’s help?”


	3. Zethrid/Ezor + groping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from this outfit board: 
> 
> Today's outfit: C8

“Go on, touch it!”

Zethrid looked dubiously at the dress. “I don’t want to.”

Ezor pouted. It had taken so long to finally get her hands on something that was actually cute out at this military base, and she wasn’t going to miss the chance to show off. She twirled a little, the skirt rustling. “Why not?”

“It’s so…frilly. I’ll rip it.”

“You’re not gonna rip it.” At Zethrid’s disbelieving look, Ezor sighed. “Zethrid, grab my ass.”

“What?”

“Zethrid, grab my ass before I go find someone else to do it for me.”

With a possessive grunt, Zethrid reached out, cupping Ezor’s ass though the lacy mint-and-gold skirt. Ezor hummed happily, then plopped down in Zethrid’s seat, situating herself comfortably in her girlfriend’s lap - one hand still firmly on her butt. “ _There_ you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


	4. Shiro/Lance + teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from this outfit board: 
> 
> Today's outfit: D7

“Something bothering you, Shiro?”

Shiro gritted his teeth. “Nope.”

“You’re sure?” Lance said. He pulled out a chair at the dining room table and sat down, as casually as if he had been normally dressed and not wearing something that could have sprung straight from the pages of a cat-themed BDSM photoshoot, collar and all. This was Shiro’s punishment for ignoring Lance earlier, he was sure. Where the hell he got these ideas, let alone these outfits, from Shiro had no idea. “You seem a little…distracted.”

Lance met Shiro’s gaze coolly, and Shiro wrenched his attention back to the stack of reports he was supposed to be finishing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If you’re sure.” Lance stretched, arching his back, and Shiro started as he felt Lance’s foot probing against his knees, sliding up his thighs in a smooth caress. “I’m just saying I can think of something else you might like to be doing right now - ”

Shiro seized Lance’s ankle in his Galra hand, and Lance yelped, squirming as he tried to wiggle out of Shiro’s grip. He didn’t budge. “There’s something you think I should be doing?” Shiro said silkily. “Why don’t you tell me. In detail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


	5. Allura/Pidge + Allura is horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from this outfit board: 
> 
> Today's outfit: C6

“People wear this on Earth? All the time?”

“Not exactly,” Pidge said as Allura’s eyes swept her up and down. “It’s a regional variant on a school uniform. And the reason this one’s yellow instead of a more traditional blue is because it’s themed around this character here - ”

Allura ran her hands down Pidge’s arms, ignoring the Pikachu peeking out from Pidge’s collar. “It looks so _cute_ on you. I love it.” Her hands slid further, landing on Pidge’s hips. Then Allura frowned, and she grabbed the hem of the pleated skirt, lifting it up as Pidge flushed wildly. “And do you usually wear them without underwear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


	6. Narti & Kova + shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from this outfit board: 
> 
> Today's outfit: 7B

The rule was, the girls got to have a day off whenever Lotor did. That had been a rare occurrence even during his exile, and now that they were back in the thick of it, entrenched in the Galactic Hub - Narti had written off the existence of vacation days all together. At least until she had woken up this morning to shrieks of pure joy when Lotor had messaged them that he was spending the day at some sort of exclusive bathhouse.

Which was when Ezor had promptly seized the opportunity to drag them all to some backwater clothing emporium in the middle of nowhere.

Narti followed the rest of the group at a distance as they traipsed through the racks and piles of clothing. The rest of the customers had long since cleared out, thanks to the friendly chat Acxa had had with the manager. Up ahead, Ezor had Zethrid by the arm, pulling her along - at least as much as anyone could pull Zethrid - and even Acxa was stopping now and then, admiring some dark, slim-cut dresses and tunics. Kova rode along on Narti’s shoulder until Narti allowed her to leap down, mentally directing her through the nooks and rows along the aisle.

Then Kova - truly Kova - paused, and Narti looked through her eyes.

The outfit hanging on the end of the rack was a plain romper, both sleeves and pants cut short with a round neckline. And oddly enough, the dark silhouette on it looked exactly like Kova. Two pricked ears, gleaming eyes, and a pursed mouth, stark black on the white fabric. 

Narti’s feet carried her to Kova’s location, and the cat leapt into her arms, the two of them examining the outfit with the same eyes. Then Narti sighed to herself, and reached out to unhook it from its hanger. It would be a simple bit of tailoring to cut a hole for her tail - and what Ezor and the rest didn’t know about wouldn’t hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


	7. Lance & Hunk + secretly wearing a dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted from this outfit board: 
> 
> Today's outfit: C5
> 
> I feel bad for making Lance feel bad here, but the original prompt did request Lance being discovered while doing this as a guilty pleasure and/or not being still comfortable enough to dress like this outside.

The bottom dropped out of Lance’s stomach the moment he heard the click of the door opening. Then he whirled around, and the empty shame grew impossibly huge as he saw Hunk standing in the doorway of his room, eyes almost comically wide. Natural enough, for catching your best friend wearing a dress in secret. “H-Hunk?”

Hunk blinked. “Uh, Lance?”

Lance looked down miserably, hands fisting in his skirt. The dress had been too cute _not_ to get, with it’s black-on-white pattern of glamorous eyes and cute little midriff window - or at least, that’s how it had seemed at the time. “Hunk - I can explain - “

“It’s okay, Lance,” Hunk said, his tone reassuring even as his face nearly split with a teasing grin. “Clearly I can tell that you have a great _eye_ for fashion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


End file.
